


I'm Not Doing That Again

by samsg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt Fic, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1
Summary: Day 8 Prompt from Fictober 2020: "I'm not doing that again." Team humour drabble. Set early series.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	I'm Not Doing That Again

“I’m not doing that again.”

“I’m not sure whether to be offended by that or not.”

“Nothing on you, Sam, but from now on I nominate it to be Jack every time.”

“What? I’m her CO! Hammond only agreed if we took turns-”

“Hey! I’m not some piece of meat to be passed around, you know!”

“You _are_ on P4X-876, though.”

“I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson. On previous missions Colonel O’Neill has proven to be your most plausible husband.”

Sam flushed scarlet, gave the dress she’d been forced into another hateful scowl, and huffed back towards the gate.


End file.
